When people experience a significant life transition (SLT), they often turn to one or more of the following sources of information: (1) search engines, (2) social networks, (3) paid professionals, (4) friends and family, (5) content/media, and/or (6) support groups.
This has some shortcomings. For example, none of the information sources above may be capable of providing proactive guidance to people undergoing SLTs. The information obtained through those information sources may not be personalized. In many instances, a substantial part of the information may not even be relevant or applicable to a person. Furthermore, the practical wisdom of knowledgeable individuals may not be easily accessible/available to those in need because it is typically embedded within a plethora of other irrelevant information. In addition, the existing information sources may not be capable of proactively providing people with answers to questions that even they themselves do not know to ask. Nor are the existing information sources capable of generating a map of SLT milestones on a timeline that is relevant and highly personalized to each person. Thus, existing software solutions may not be personalized to match the person's needs. Although paid professionals can provide professional advice (e.g., legal advice or medical advice), they are often unable to address the non-professional aspects (e.g., emotional well-being of the person) during the SLTs.
Thus, there is a need for a software application that captures valuable community wisdom, makes it accessible, and tells users what they need to know, when they need to know it, thus helping them improve their significant life transitions in a step-wise fashion.